Desktop sharing and document sharing are important functions in enterprise office communication. When communicating using a text and a voice, a user can transfer local information such as a document in a computer of the user to another party using desktop sharing and document sharing such that the other party obtains more information. Similarly, there is also a similar information sharing requirement in communication based on a web technology. For example, in enterprise communication or electronic commerce, a user browses some data such as a text, a picture, audio, and a video on the Internet, or browses an internal document of an enterprise, product information in electronic commerce, and the like. In this case, the user expects to learn more information by communicating with a colleague or customer service.
In the web field, a browser such as chrome also has a screen image acquiring function, and the function is combined with a web real-time communication (WebRTC) technology to implement information sharing. In an existing web co-browsing technology, synchronization is generally performed using a uniform resource locator (URL), that is, a sharing initiator sends a URL of the sharing initiator to a sharing receiver, and the sharing receiver opens the URL and obtains a same web page from a server. However, even if the sharing initiator and the sharing receiver open a same URL, web pages viewed by users of the two communication parties are still different because of different user background information. Therefore, information sharing cannot be implemented between the two communication parties.